infamousfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Delsin Rowe
Delsin Rowe - protagonista gry inFamous:Second Son. Dwudziestoczteroletni członek plemienia Akomiszów, lokalny artysta graffiti i wandal. Pewnego dnia znajduje się w pobliżu wypadku więźniarki wiozącej tzw. przewodników i odkrywa, iż ma zdolność absorpcji mocy, dzięki czemu pochłonął moc od jednego z więźniów, Hanka Daughtry'ego. Tą mocą okazała się być moc dymu. Na miejsce przybywa Brooke Augustine, naczelniczka DOZ. Przesłuchała ona całe plemię Delsina, raniąc każdego swoją mocą betonu, w celu uzyskania wiadomości na temat miejsca ukrywania się bioterrorystów. Delsin postanowił wyruszyć do siedziby DOZ w Seattle, by pokonać Augustine, uzyskać jej moc i oczyścić ciała swoich pobratymców z odłamków betonu, które można było wyjąć jedynie taką samą siłą, jaką je wbito. Biografia Wczesne życie Delsin urodził się jako członek plemienia Akomiszów, które zamieszkiwało tereny niedaleko Seattle. Miał on talent artystyczny i wykorzystywał go do robienia graffiti, a jego brat Reggie Rowe, który jest także policjantem, zwykł zatrzymywać go za wandalizm. Odkrycie zdolności absorpcji mocy Pewnego dnia, dwudziestoczteroletni Delsin znów malował graffiti na billboardzie przy długim domu, gdy jego brat znów przyjechał, by go zatrzymać. Delsin, próbując uciec od odpowiedzialności, ukrył się w długim domu, gdzie spotkał Betty, która obiecała mu, iż znowu mu pomoże uniknąć kary, ale będzie to ostatni raz. Tak, czy inaczej, Reggie zatrzymał Delsina, a podczas ich dyskusji, na pobliskiej ulicy zdarzył się wypadek więźniarki. Grafficiarz próbując sprawdzić, czy nic nikomu się nie stało, przypadkowo pochłonął moc jednego z więźniów. Okazało się, że byli to tzw. bioterroryści, którzy używali swoich nadprzyrodzonych mocy dla własnych, często niezgodnych z prawem moralnym, celów. Początkowo Delsin nie umiał panować nad swoją mocą, lecz po chwili zaczynał rozumieć sposób jej kontrolowania. Przybycie DOZ 250px|thumb|Augustine przesłuchuje Delsina Powiadomieni o niefortunnym wypadku więźniarki, funkcjonariusze DOZ z Brooke Augustine na czele wyruszyli do rezerwatu Akomiszów, by aresztować uciekinierów. W tym samym czasie, Delsin i Reggie prowadzili własny pościg za Hankiem, jednym z bioterrorystów, który próbował ukryć się w długim domu. Na miejscu stoczył walkę z Delsinem, podczas której wyjaśnił on grafficiarzowi, w jakiej sytuacji się znalazł. Delsin wypędził Hanka z budynku, przed którym stali funkcjonariusze DOZ, którzy od razu unieruchomili uciekiniera za pomocą mocy betonu. Augustine zaczęła przesłuchiwać Delsina, pytając czy Hank nie wyjawił mu jakiś planów dotyczących spisków. Ten jednak odpowiedział, że nic nie wie. Augustine nie była usatysfakcjonowana odpowiedzią Delsina, więc ogłuszyła go i zaczęła przesłuchiwać innych Akomiszów, zadając im rany poprzez wbijanie im odłamków betonu. Wyprawa do Seattle 250px|thumb|Delsin rozmawia z ranną Betty Jakiś tydzień później, Delsin obudził się w długim domu, który został przemeblowany na szpital. Delsin rozejrzał się po budynku i dowiedział się, iż całe jego plemię zostało brutalnie przesłuchane przez Augustine, która zdążyła już wrócić do Seattle. Delsin porozmawiał też z ranną Betty, która przez odłamki betonu, nie mogła ruszać nogami. Młody członek plemienia wyraził jej swój wstręt do tego kim się stał i zaczął się obwiniać o szkody jakie wyrządziła Augustine. Betty pocieszyła go i powiedziała mu, że to nie on jest winien temu wszystkiemu i by nie wstydził się tym, kim jest. Właśnie podczas tej rozmowy, Delsin postanowił wyruszyć do Seattle i naprawić wyrządzone szkody. Gdy Betty usnęła, do swojego brata podszedł Reggie, który ucieszył się na widok, że nic mu nie jest. Poinformował on Delsina, iż te odłamki betonu, trzeba wyjąć w ten sam sposób, w jaki je wbito. Po krótkiej chwili, grafficiarz wymyślił sposób, w jaki uleczy członków plemienia. Miał on pojechać do Seattle i pochłonąć moc Augustine. Po drodze natknęli się na blokadę, którą musieli ominąć na pieszo. Po drodze natknęli się też na przekaźnik rdzeniowy, który samodzielnie uruchomił połączenie z Delsinem i dał mu nową moc - "Dymny pocisk". Reggie był przeciwny rozszerzaniu mocy swojego brata, gdyż zależało mu na przywróceniu go do normalności.250px|thumb|Regeneracja Delsina za pomocą mocy dymu Delsin widział w tym same plusy, gdyż każda kolejna moc dawała mu większe szanse na pokonanie Augustine. Po chwili Reggie poszedł pomóc pasażerom pobliskiego autobusu, próbując nim pojechać do Seattle. Delsin też się dowiedział, iż zbieranie odłamków z dronów śledzących pomoże mu poszerzyć zakres jego mocy i także, że musi co jakiś czas ładować swoją moc. Gdy Delsin zebrał cztery odłamki z dronów śledzących udoskonalił swoją moc, dodając "Żarowy pocisk", dzięki któremu przebrnął przez blokady z betonu, które zagradzały drogę autobusowi, który prowadził Reggie. Jednakże, gdy Delsin próbował wsiąść do tegoż pojazdu, jego brat uprzedził go, iż pasażerowie widzieli, jak ten używa mocy, więc nie chcą, by wszedł do autobusu. Delsin nie był z tego zadowolony, więc musiał dotrzeć do Seattle na pieszo. W pobliskim tunelu, Delsin odkrył, iż jego moce umożliwiają mu szybką regenerację, gdyż po tym, jak został postrzelony wstał, jakby nic go nie trafiło. Później, razem z Reggie'm przedostali się do bram miasta poprzez zawalający się most, na którym Delsin znalazł kolejny przekaźnik rdzeniowy, który umożliwił mu wykonywanie wyższych i dłuższych skoków poprzez wybicie się za pomocą swojej mocy dymu. Pierwsze poczynania w Seattle 250px|thumb|Delsin niszczy rdzeń mobilnego centrum dowodzenia Gdy Delsin i Reggie próbowali przedostać się przez bramy miasta, musieli przyłożyć rękę do specjalnego skanera, który wykrywa u człowieka moc, jaką posiadają bioterroryści. Skaner oczywiście zidentyfikował Delsina jako przewodnika poziomu pierwszego i alarm pozwolił DOZ-owcom użyć broni palnej przeciwko grafficiarzowi z plemienia Akomiszów. Reggie próbował przeprowadzić akt dywersji, atakując jednego z funkcjonariuszy i mówiąc, by Delsin uciekał. Ten jednak postanowił z nimi walczyć. Po skończonej walce, Reggie i Delsin rozdzielili się, lecz nadal pozostawali w kontakcie. Reggie poinformował swojego brata, że DOZ ma swoje uszy i oczy w całym mieście, więc będzie musiał on niszczyć mobilne centra dowodzenia DOZ. Po chwili, Delsin natknął się na jedno z nich i je zniszczył. Jednakże po chwili na miejsce przybyły posiłki DOZ, w tym funkcjonariusz uzbrojony w miniguna i pokryty betonową zbroją. Delsin musiał wymyślić nową taktykę na pokonanie mocniejszego przeciwnika, gdyż normalne ataki na niego nie działały. Po ogłuszeniu go, Delsin spróbował pochłonąć jego moc betonu, lecz nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku. Później, Delsin szukał kolejnych przekaźników rdzeniowych, by poszerzyć swoją moc. Dały mu one moce o nazwie "Uderzenie komety", czyli potężny atak z powietrza, "Bomba siarkowa", która ogłuszała ludzi, "Żarowa rakieta", która przy kontakcie z celem powodowała jego eksplozję. Delsin zadzwonił do Reggie'go i spytał o kolejne przekaźniki rdzeniowe. Ten jednak powiedział, że jego brat musi na trochę pozostać w ukryciu, by nie ściągać na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi. Delsinowi oczywiście się to nie spodobało, ale nie miał wyboru. Centralna antena DOZ na Space Needle 250px|thumb|Delsin uderza z orbity Jakiś czas później, Reggie zadzwonił do Delsina, by poinformować go o tym, że dowiedział się więcej o systemie łączności DOZ. Okazało się, że ten departament korzysta z centralnej anteny, która ulokowana jest na Space Needle. Gdy grafficiarz tam dotarł, okazało się, że musi podjąć próbę wspięcia się na szczyt Space Needle, gdyż tam właśnie znajdowała się centralna antena. Podczas wspinaczki, Delsin odebrał połączenie telefoniczne, które wykonała Betty, pytając go gdzie jest. Ten odpowiedział jej, że na Space Needle, więc ta zmartwiona, iż połączenie może spowodować utratę skupienia na utrzymanie równowagi i ostatecznie doprowadzić do straszliwego wypadku, pożegnała Delsina i rozłączyła się. Na szczycie wieży było wielu żołnierzy, którzy pilnowali anteny, by nikt tam nie wtargnął i jej nie zniszczył. Delsin musiał pokonać przeciwników, po czym użył przekaźnika rdzeniowego, by zdobyć nową moc, a był nią "Zrzut z orbity" czyli bardzo potężny atak z powietrza. Delsin użył tej mocy, by zniszczyć antenę DOZ. Po zniszczeniu systemu łączności, młody członek plemienia Akomiszów wpadł na pomysł, jak pokazać sprzeciw Departamentowi ds. Obrony Zunifikowanej. Namalował on tag na fladze wcześniej wspomnianego departamentu, która powiewała na Space Needle skąd wszyscy mieszkańcy Seattle mogli ją zobaczyć. Pogoń za neonowym przewodnikiem thumb|250px|Delsin fotografuje miejsce zbrodni Na rogu ulicy piątej i Briar znaleziono ciało. Sprawcą był najwyraźniej przewodnik, który ma moc neonu. Jego ofiarami byli dilerzy narkotyków, a miejsce zbrodni zwykle opatrzone było w artystyczny przekaz i jakiś napis, jak Promise kept, czyli Obietnica dotrzymana. Delsin zbadał wszystkie miejsca zbrodni i wysłał Reggie'mu zdjęcia, by łatwiej było wytropić sprawcę i pochłonąć jego moc. Gdy Delsin dotarł do domniemanej tymczasowej kryjówki neonowego przewodnika, okazało się, iż jest to nie przewodnik, a przewodniczka. Poznał to po wystroju, gdyż żaden facet nie miałby w swojej kryjówce różowych kozaków czy damskiej bielizny wywieszonej na sznurku do suszenia. Delsin oczywiście poinformował o tym Reggie'go i wysłał mu zdjęcia kryjówki. Jedno ze zdjęć przedstawiało twarz niejakiego Brenta Walkera, którego Reggie znalazł w bazie danych policji z Seattle. Brent Walker był dwa lata wcześniej aresztowany za posiadanie narkotyków, a krótki czas później został zamordowany. Reggie polecił Delsinowi zbadać miejsce śmierci Brenta. Na miejscu młody przewodnik znalazł grupkę dilerów i w budynku także kolejne miejsce zbrodni tajemniczej przewodniczki. Na miejscu Delsin zobaczył "kapliczkę" ku pamięci Brenta z jego zdjęciem, kwiatami i świecami dla niego, a to wszystko było otoczone graffiti z imieniem Brent ułożonym w kształt wiru. Reggie odesłał Delsina do restauracji Olafa przy Alaskan Way, gdyż tam znajdował się największy neonowy billboard w mieście i tam właśnie może ukrywać się neonowa przewodniczka. Konfrontacja z Fetch thumb|250px|Delsin pochłania moc Fetch Pod restauracją Olafa, Delsin spotkał skandujących ludzi, którzy byli przeciwni rozpowszechnianiu narkotyków i domagali się surowszych kar za handel nimi. Za argument podali historię niejakiej Fetch Walker, która, według historii tłumu, brała tak dużo narkotyków, aż te dały jej moce bioterrorystki. Chcieli oni też wcielić do swojego tłumu Delsina, lecz ten odmówił, po czym poszedł na dach restauracji i ukrył się za kartonami, czekając na Fetch. Gdy ta się pojawiła, Delsin wybiegł z kryjówki i, ku jej zaskoczeniu, ścisnął jej dłoni, dzięki czemu zdobył jej moc i poznał jej historię. Jednakże, jak wcześniej, Delsin nie mógł kontrolować nowo nabytej mocy, co skutecznie utrudniało mu jego pościg za uciekającą Fetch. Gdy w końcu ją dogonił, ta użyła swej mocy, by rozbić szklany dach, na którym stali, przez co wpadli do budynku z wieloma neonami w środku. Delsin wysłał z nich moc, by osłabić neonową przewodniczkę. Po pokonaniu jej w walce, dymny przewodnik dotknął jej dłoni, by ustabilizować swoją moc i dać jej dostęp do swoich wspomnień. Podczas gdy Delsin był nieprzytomny, na miejsce walki przybył Reggie, który zamierzał zamknąć gdzieś Fetch, by nie mogła zabijać dilerów i by nie została złapana przez Augustine. Delsin jednak nie zgodził się na uwięzienie Fetch, uważając, iż może się ona przydać w walce DOZ. Rozszerzenie mocy neonu thumb|250px|Delsin używający nowej mocy neonuDelsin zadzwonił do, jak to on ujął, "sfochowanego Reggie'go", prosząc o pomoc w znalezieniu przekaźników. Początkowo jego brat nie chciał mu pomóc, lecz gdy młody przewodnik powiedział, iż będzie to niezbędne do zdobycia mocy betonu i pomocy współplemieńcom, Reggie wysłał mu lokalizacje tychże urządzeń. Delsin zaprosił Fetch, by towarzyszyła mu w zdobywaniu nowych mocy. Pierwszy przekaźnik dał mu moc o nazwie "Neonowy pocisk", drugi - "Bąbel stazowy", trzeci - "Fosforowy promień", a czwarty "Świetlisty zamach". Pierwsza z mocy służyła do wystrzeliwania neonowych pocisków, dzięki którym Delsin mógł obezwładniać lub zabijać funkcjonariuszy DOZ. Drga moc pozwalała młodemu przewodnikowi wytwarzać bąbel stazowy, który ogłuszał przeciwników. Trzecia moc pozwalała mu na skupianie wiązki neonu na pojedynczym celu, co powodowało jego nagrzanie i ostatecznie eksplozję. Czwarta moc polegała na unieruchomieniu celów w powietrzu, a potem strzelanie do nich, by ich zneutralizować. Podczas rozszerzania swych mocy, Delsin i Fetch natknęli się na dilerów, których ta chciała pozabijać, lecz młody członek plemienia Akomiszów powstrzymał ją przed tym, mówiąc jej, że lepiej jest, gdy się ich ogłusza. Później Fetch powiedziała, że zamierza skorzystać z pomocy Delsina w tropieniu dostawcy narkotyków i ukaraniu go. Pomaganie Fetch Pomaganie Fetch dzieli się na działalność dobrej karmy i złej karmy. Ocalenie Fetch (dobra karma) 250px|thumb|Delsin rozmawia z Fetch po wykonanej misji Fetch zadzwoniła do Delsina, by poinformować go o dostawie narkotyków w porcie. Ten oczywiście przybył jej pomóc. Musiał on szukać barek z logiem delfina. Były takie trzy i oczywiście strzegli je dilerzy. Gdy Delsin rozpoczął z nimi walczyć, na miejsce przybyli funkcjonariusze DOZ. By uprościć to zadanie, Delsin tagował budki przewożące narkotyki, by Fetch wiedziała, które zniszczyć. Okazało się też, że w dwóch barkach uwięzione były prostytutki, które są wykorzystywane przez dilerów jako żywe tarcze. Delsin zdecydował się je uwolnić, po czym Fetch zniszczyła barki, a z nimi towar, który przewoziły. Później, Fetch i Delsin śledzili ciężarówkę z resztą towaru. Gdy pokonali dilerów eskortujących towar, Delsin i Fetch wypuścili przetrzymywane panie do towarzystwa i pozbyli się narkotyków. Zdeprawowanie Fetch (zła karma) 250px|thumb|Delsin całuje Fetch po wykonanej misji Fetch zadzwoniła do Delsina w sprawie walki z aktywistami. Gdy Delsin przybył na umówione miejsce, Fetch wyjaśniła mu, że podżegacze przygotowują się na wielką paradę. Była to parada Lifeline, stowarzyszenia nawołującego do całkowitego, surowego zakazu rozpowszechniania narkotyków, gdyż, według nich, powodują one mutację taką, jaką przeszła Fetch. Delsin pomógł jej zabić zebranych na miejscu aktywistów i DOZ-owców, którzy tam przybyli. Potem Fetch poszła szukać przywódcę aktywistów, którego odnalazła na końcu tunel Pioneer. Abigail kazała Delsinowi nagrać kamerą, jak zabija przywódcę aktywistów, a później spędziła noc z "dymnym przewodnikiem".